


Account For Every Idle Word

by theselittlethings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Smut, Stream of Consciousness, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Where The Porn Is The Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/pseuds/theselittlethings
Summary: Kylo Ren & Rey of Jakku, circa 34 ABY -- A cautionary tale for safe sex among Force-sensitive individuals: be careful with your words.AND/OROur favorite space wizards get a little carried away when left alone and find that the Force works in unexpected ways.





	Account For Every Idle Word

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the most cursed and kinky thing I've ever written. This started with the basic concept of "is it possible to knock someone up through the Force just by speaking too seriously?" This led to the question of "how do they even end up in a situation where this would happen in the first place?" Apparently it takes about a day and almost 14,000 words of mostly smut to get there -- and while a bit meh on this one it got too long not to post & figure someone's gonna like it, right? And mind the tags. Seriously, I mean it, mind the tags.
> 
> Title is taken from part of a Benjamin Franklin quote. Enjoy.

The pillow presses creases onto Rey’s cheek when she blinks, lifting her head and squinting her eyes to shut out the morning’s light from the unshuttered window to the right of the bed. She discerns the blurred outlines of the thick-leaved trees cloistered close to the inn’s cabin in the spots that flash behind her eyelids. She buries her face away from the two suns insisting on guiding her awake despite the heaviness sinking in her limbs. The mattress creaks with her body’s small bounce as she blindly jerks her arms down to bring the twisted sheets over her head, the fabric settling to rest atop her bared skin. She opens her eyes to observe the white cavern she’s made, darts her tongue out to wet the fabric that rests on her lips, and turns to observe the sturdy form still sleeping naked beside her.

She cannot see Kylo’s face but watches the rise & fall of his chest as he breathes softly and evenly; his wrist twitches with a tiny movement as if it knows it’s being observed. A smile sneaks over her lips with the memory of their half-standard-day spent exploring both the seldom-visited site’s winding trails and the shadows & planes of the other’s body — finally having these days with nobody and no distance between them. Rey turns on her side and resettles beside him, closing her eyes with a silent sigh as she lets her daydreams wander. In these hours she can pretend that the reality of their circumstances do not exist and that she rests here with him like another boy & girl might in their own quiet room on the other side of the galaxy.

The scene draws her down to sink towards sleep, her body growing heavy as she senses a weight shifting beside her. The sheets rustle and wrestle around as she stays still, her shoulder shuddering when a fingertip’s graze traces to linger down the lines of her spine. Her pulse picks up in time with the gentle fluttering movements, her breath hitches when he presses against her and she feels the heat of his skin against her back. An arm wraps around to hold her close as he brings his hips in to tap the head of his cock along her ass, prodding her to awaken further.

Rey keeps her eyes shut and wriggles just enough to signal her response, tuning her ears to the quiet sounds he makes as he slackens his grip and repositions himself to push his fingers between her closed thighs. She rubs them together to tighten around his hand, a heat beginning to flicker around them and up her skin. He splays to open her further and her top leg slides down to expose her entrance to his hand, grazing the tips of two fingers along the borders of her slit. Her mouth drops open with a stifled shudder, a tension winding through her as she lays still, mimicking remaining asleep.

He keeps lazing his fingertips down, dips the pair within shallowly to trace along the inner edges before crowding deeper inside her. She closes around them and he replies with a harder push, her hips tilting back when she bumps against his hand. His breath stutters as he leans to draw his lips down her neck, his exhale falling into her ears.

The tent of sheets and mostly-gentle movements embrace Rey like a lulling dream when she rocks sleepily against his knuckles. Her thoughts fold & wander as a warmth unfurls with his touch, rolling to lay on her back as he slides down the mattress and rests his head beside hers as he increases the pace of his hand. Her pulse picks up as she relaxes & sighs, tightening up around him when he kisses the space between her neck & shoulders, and her eyes flutter open to meet his half-lidded gaze. She bends up and in to press her lips on his, shuddering with the swelling tension building inside her when he thumbs over her clit.

She murmurs, “You always wake up like this?”

His voice is quiet and heavy so close to her ear. “Do you always sleep naked?”

Rey shakes her head with a smirk, shutting her eyes as she lets her legs fall open further. Something pushes on her mind before he curls his long fingers inside her, pressing in against where she leads him to go. His thumb slows to feather over her clit and she moans as she slips around him, rocking her pelvis to tell him to move deeper —

She squirms when his fingers drop out, tracing the slick through her hair and below her navel. Rey meets his eyes when he crawls atop her to cage her in, bringing his knees between her thighs to prod her open more.

“It feels different with you really here,” she whispers, leaning up to reach her hand forward to brush the head of his cock. She smears a bead of liquid from the tip beneath her thumb and doesn’t turn away from his gaze, mirroring the way he licks his lips when she circles her grip to thrum up & down his length.

He glances down to watch her hand, a shudder running through his shoulders and down his chest as he rolls his hips. A tiny clicking sound punctuates the space between them in time with her wrist’s steady motions. Her thumbprint smudges over another drip from his head, rubbing her palm in it to slick over his shaft. His cock hardens and flares under her touch as he tilts his chin to stare at her opening, the borders damp and pink from his attention.

“It does,” he agrees, his words falling low. “Show me what you do when I’m not.”

Her fingers fumble against his skin and her unoccupied hand comes to rest on her chest, spanning the space above her tits. She slides it down and stops on her stomach when he speaks again,

“Do you think about me when you’re alone?”

There’s something in the way he says it that rolls and unsettles beneath her, cheeks flushing as she nods. She feels her cunt tighten up with the suggestion to reveal her guarded memories, watches a curiosity flicker over his features when he sees it. He draws closer and she increases the speed of her hand, his eyes staring hard into hers,

“Show me what you do when you think about me.”

His command is soft but firm, his interest rousing the heat that lingers in her thighs. But her chest sinks with a rush of shame at the indecency of his words, taking her hand away from his cock to rub her clit. She still feels flecks of drying pre-come on her fingertips as it swells beneath her touch, that same thwapping sound stilling the air in the room when Kylo begins attending to himself as well. She inhales sharply when she prods into herself and hot dampness coats her skin, embarrassed by wanting to be guided by his cues despite her excitement to push further. Her fingers shine with her wetness when she flicks her clit again, her body shielded by the light filtering through the white sheets and hiding them from anyone who might want to see.

“What do you think about, Rey?”

A moan creaks from her lips as a static creeps through her. Her nerves are fuzzy, her cunt weighted, and her finger runs wet enough that she switches to another to keep traction & texture across her clit. She bites her lip as she watches his cock twitch in his grasp, a sense of need rushing through her as her strokes wind her up another inch.

_You can show me…_

Kylo speaks across her mind instead of with his mouth, which falls open as he pauses his movements. He resumes rubbing himself at a lazier pace, reaches forward with his other hand to knead inside her thigh. 

_…It’s just us now._

His fingertips creep closer to her entrance as she continues her circles, growing wetter with anticipation as she imagines him dipping them in to fill her as her legs start to shake. She closes her eyes and lets their bond unwind between them, presenting the picture of one of her imaginings from when she huffs alone in her bed. It feels silly when she plays it, the memory of him appearing to her on Ahch-To and surprising her without a cowl — but this time he stalks forward and grabs her arm, directs her chin to his face when she flattens her palms on his chest and whispers in her ear, telling her to bring her hands lower —

He pushes his fingers inside to curl against her favorite spot again, her knees closing in when the mattress shifts as he crawls towards her. She wrings hard around him, her cunt trying to draw him further in as she pictures him smelling her hair, kissing her neck, and telling her to let it go as her desire leads her to him. She whines when he slips a third finger inside her, and he makes a sighing sort of sound that grunts somewhere at the end. He takes the words she imagines and drops them in her ear as she grinds her hips,

“Do you want to feel me inside you?”

Her face creases as she wipes her clit, splitting her fingers down to rub over his, and for a brief moment something slips & unhooks within her — lips parting to reveal her teeth when her chest swells with the breathless words that escape her throat before she remembers not to say them —

“Yes, Daddy…”

Her cheeks flush hard as a shiver runs down her spine, embarrassment sticking her to the mattress with the weight of her unintended word. Rey’s eyes peel open and widen when she realizes what she’s said, a strange anxiety gripping her ribs when she meets Kylo’s gaze and expects him to recoil with fear.

But instead of teasing her, instead of quipping how she really does look for them everywhere, there’s something that darkens in his expression when he wriggles his digits within her. She purses her lips and clenches hard, his intense stare igniting her body in spite of her shame. There’s a wet noise when he pops out his fingers and Rey ruts against her own hand.

“Please…”

He clutches her wrist and crowds in close, bending it back to pin it beside her head. She brings her other hand up to lay next to her ear, inhaling sharply when he grabs it hard and hitches his pelvis in to bring his cock close to her entrance. His face is alight, his jaw set with determination, and Rey’s pulse beats loud enough in her ears that she wonders if her heart will exit her chest.

“Ben —”

“Say it again.”

The phrase is short and simple and all the air leaves the room. He dawdles his cock along her borders, slick & straining for him to press further, and she feels herself yielding to her own misgivings in return for the swelling lust it builds in her.

“Say it,” he repeats, bringing the tip up to wipe along the hood drawn back from her worked clit. He presses against it and she starts to squirm.

“Please, Daddy…”

He grips her wrists and pushes in her roughly, shuddering when she gasps with the sensation of his suddenly bottoming out within her. He rolls his hips and smiles as she stretches & rocks with the rhythm he sets to coast hard inside her, bending down to murmur in her ear as she moans & unravels beneath him,

“That’s my good little girl —”

She clenches hard and tilts her head back to expose her throat.

{§}

Rey doesn’t tell Kylo she doesn’t recognize anything on the room service menu, instead saying she would like to try a few different things but cannot decide, and Kylo nods and orders for them both. She enjoys most of the breakfast and resists making too many comments lest she reveal her ignorance. She puts in a conscious effort to keep her posture neutral despite Kylo’s knowing glances and an uneasy feeling of pins beneath her seat. The room is quiet save for the soft sounds the outdoors make as the occasional breeze ruffles the curtains of the opened window.

Rey keeps an elbow on the table as she rests her cheek on her fist and watches her finger draw long circles around the edges of her empty breakfast plate. She doesn’t stir when Kylo stands to place his dish back on the cart, nodding briefly and lifting her hand when he comes to her place to take hers as well. She looks over her shoulder to watch him roll the cart outside the room for pickup, shirtless with his high-waisted pants, and Rey rewraps the inn’s bathrobe tighter around her naked body when she feels it fall from her shoulder. She turns away to stare at a wall when he returns to sit across from her, crowding the small table when he leans in to speak.

“How should we spend our full day alone together?”

Rey presses her lips together but does not respond, glancing up to meet his eyes briefly with a shrug. He tilts his head when she looks away again, noticing the tiny dent in her face when she bites the inside of her cheek.

“We can hike the mountain trail,” Kylo suggests, sliding his hand across the table towards hers.

But she blinks distantly as if she does not hear him, nodding slowly with her attention trained on the same blank space of wall. The bathrobe is just too big and covers her awkwardly. The bunched folds of fabric on her arms slacken and she rearranges them to busy her nervous hands.

“Is there something wrong?”

His question stalls her movements. Rey settles her fingertips on her legs and straightens her shoulders, the robe falling over to reveal thin planes of her chest. Her eyes narrow as if she needs another moment to convince herself before turning back to Kylo, speaking to the air just over his shoulder.

“I’m just —” Another pause. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

She meets his gaze briefly to gauge his reaction, works to keep her own face expressionless when she waits for him to respond. She doesn’t elaborate and knows she doesn’t need to and swallows as he replies,

“Why are you embarrassed?”

Rey crosses her arms with a glare and turns back to face the wall. A pink flush dusts her cheeks as she tries to arrange her scattered thoughts, bouncing her foot with a nervous energy. She wants to say that he’ll read too much into it, wonders briefly if her own misgivings are from reading too much herself, and bites her cheek instead of exploring the contradiction further. Her ribs suddenly feel too small when she expects him to goad her, tensing her jaw despite his eagerness to prod her further so shortly ago — unable to shake the notion that he will see her as an odd lost soul rather than the identity of strength she has worked so hard to craft. She licks her lips but stays quiet, brows still furrowed with some frustration.

Kylo breaks the silence. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Rey meets his eyes and a faint smirk curls up his lips. There are a few beats of hesitation, but she does not take the moment to speak. Despite what he says that weight of wrongness still lingers within her, sinking her chest and making the room cramped with a knowing energy.

“Wanting someone to take care of you,” he continues.

Rey shakes her head as she snaps with a defensive edge to her tone. “That’s not what —”

The chair squeaks against the hard floor when Kylo scoots from the table and leans back in his seat.

“Come here.”

His suggestion is firm yet oddly tender, even as he spreads his knees slightly and pats his lap. Rey freezes as she watches his hand, covering her teeth with her lips when she no longer remembers how to speak. His voice is low and rushes through her with an implicit encouragement to overcome her own self-conscious ambivalence despite saying nothing specific. But she fears being seen as strange and other, as someone desperately forging a perversion of a relationship she’s never had — as someone worthy of derision.

Rey shifts her weight in the seat when he touches his leg again.

She keeps her arms crossed when she stands, looking to the floor when she hesitates by her chair. They allow the silence to unfold between them and Kylo keeps his hand still on his thigh, observing the small changes in her face when she tries to be inscrutable. Rey closes her eyes briefly before walking to stand beside him, stopping a few inches away. She watches his arm as it circles her hips to draw her closer, shuffling her feet softly until her thighs press against his knee. He tugs her again and Rey bites her lip again with a held breath, her bathrobe tangling open more when she sits on his lap.

She adjusts her seat on his leg, scoots back when he hugs her close. Her shoulders stay tensed when she slowly leans to rest on his chest, his arm creeping higher to clutch above her waist. Her pulse drums loud in her ears again with the scent of his hair & dried sweat, with the warmth of his skin through the thin fabric of her robe. He kisses the top of her head and moves his arm up on her back, the other hooking beneath her knees to cradle her sideways over his lap.

His fingertips tap along the lines of her body; she leans her face against his torso. Rey curls into herself, becoming smaller in his grasp until she grazes the tip of her nose on his skin. His embrace is calming, like a draught swimming down her throat and pooling in her veins, calling for her to take this moment to enjoy what she longed for on cold nights when the desert’s winds tore through her threadbare blankets. She exhales slowly and he tightens his grip when she nuzzles to rest her forehead on his neck. Her body bounces just slightly when he speaks, his voice barely a whisper next to her ear,

“Let me take care of my good little girl…”

Her cheeks burn and she sighs softly, feeling his hand slip beneath her robe to run up between her knees.

{§}

It is nearly evening when they return, dull aches spindling the bottoms of their feet from exploring the inn’s expansive (and mostly empty) grounds. They don’t encounter any other guests or sentient lifeforms on the long winding off-site mountain trail, filling their solitude with surprisingly easy conversation despite everything that’s supposed to wedge between them. Rey finds herself walking closer beside him by the time they’ve meandered back to the cabin, no longer crossing her arms when they enter and she lingers by the doorway to mimic the way Kylo removes his shoes. She hears him stirring in the bedroom and pokes her head in to see him tapping a holopad’s screen to call for a meal, standing by the chest of drawers. He looks up to meet her eyes when she steps in and he feels like something familiar in the impersonal surroundings.

“Having it come a little bit later,” he tells her, making no mention of Rey’s evasive tone when reviewing the menu earlier. “Thought you might want to wash up.”

She shrugs, idly aware of the oil shining both her forehead and his. “Suppose I could.”

An air of curiosity shades his features. “Let me join you.”

Rey isn’t sure why she swallows when he says it. “Okay.”

Her stomach flutters when he brushes past her to exit the room. She stays still in the doorway, her ears trained to Kylo’s steady footsteps as he goes to the fresher to draw the bath. The initial patter of well-pressured unrationed water on a hard surface is still unnerving, jarring an instinct to cringe as if someone’s container fell to break on a floor. Rey shakes her head and stares at her hands as she disrobes, assumes Kylo does the same when she hears him shuffling in the seating area.

The artificial rushing sound of running water jumbles & warbles as the bath grows more full and Rey pauses her movements when she hears Kylo from the other room. She cannot fully make out his words and does not respond, fairly confident he called “it’s almost ready.” Rey pauses before the full-length mirror built into the closet door, standing first head-on then lingering in profile to examine the shape of her figure. She looks away quickly, as if she’d walked in on a stranger, and slips away to avoid her own gaze.

The fresher is modest and square; the space is small and clean. A circular window frames the darkening sky outside and the room is illuminated by a white light built into the ceiling. Kylo sits in the bath with his back facing the open door, arm resting on the edge, and Rey feels exposed even before he turns to see her. Her fingers tense by her sides when she smiles sheepishly and toes over slowly to make her way in, trying not to notice the way he watches her movements in her periphery. She pauses by the tub and eyes his body as he reaches back to close the tap, biting her cheek as she follows the trail of his hips beneath the water. Tiny billows of steam wisp up from the surface and Rey curls her toes with hesitation when she sets her first foot in.

Kylo’s hair falls over his face but he doesn’t sweep it away when Rey’s steps splash softly with little swallowing sounds. She bends slowly and sits across from him, leaning back against a small shelf ledge running along the wall. Her legs stay tucked close to her chest and he leans forward to rest his palm on one of her knees.

“Come here.”

She watches his lips instead of his face when he speaks, nodding slowly with the same distant assent as before. She scooches closer and he touches her shoulder, slowly directing her to face her back towards him.

He rubs his hands down her spine, over her arms, and bends to press his chest against her and clutch her knees beneath the surface. Rey tenses her jaw as his embrace unwinds something between them, their connection weaving into the surrounding atmosphere with a faint vibration through the contact of their skin. The sensation is muted & unexpected, as if it pins down the corners of their bond — much like that fleeting rush of rightness felt since that first time she tasted his lips. He shudders with his exhaled breath and Rey tilts back her head into his neck.

She brings a hand up to fiddle the hair brushing his nose. He takes the bar of soap from the side and dunks it under the water, slipping it against her outstretched thighs before bringing it up against her stomach to draw a circle with one of the corners. Rey’s eyelids flutter closed and she holds her breath to hear their quiet sounds drop in the empty room, sighing softly when he rubs the soap over her breasts. She feels the shine of its thin film budding over her nerves, squirms slightly and his flaccid cock shifts against her hips. He spends longer wiping her down than he needs to, kneading the bar flat against the planes of her skin.

She feels crowded but secured with his arms around her, with his legs caging her in. Rey tries to relent to her longing to let herself feel small and safe in his grasp, unable to articulate what holds her back.

 _You shouldn’t want this,_ she reminds herself, remembering the weight of the broken saber when she first placed it in her pack.

Kylo’s whisper is warm in her ear. “There’s nothing wrong, Rey.”

He taps the bumps of her vertebrae along her spine, wiping the soap down to follow his fingertips. Her eyes flutter open when she hears him set down the bar and pick up a glass she hadn’t noticed was moved from the sink. It makes a gulping sound when pushed beneath the surface and she leans her head back when he runs his fingers through her hair, unwinding a loose knot as he pours the water over her scalp.

She shuts her eyes to close out the light with her chin tilted up to the ceiling, holding still when his long fingers sud soap in & wet her hair. She presses her lips in a straight line, her cheeks reddening with the tiny thrill his gentle touch prods inside her. The water draws its warmth down her back like a line and she’s unsure where to place her hands.

“Let me take care of my little girl,” he bids again.

His voice is closer than she expects and he kisses her neck, darting his tongue to taste her skin when she hears the drain clink open. He wriggles around her, squeezes her shoulder to prompt her to move to the other side of the bath. The water levels down slowly, sinking away in small inches with a tinny sucking sound. It thrums in time with the tension between Rey’s legs when Kylo’s expression hardens with the same hunger she saw darken his features earlier. A chill flares goosebumps down her limbs as the water leaves and reveals her skin. Her shoulders straighten when Kylo’s knees make a loud hollow sound as he reshuffles himself to move towards her. She glances away from his cock that looks tucked & hidden away from the cold.

He smirks when he kneels between her legs and Rey lets him scoop her up by her armpits to seat her on the shelf ledge. She shivers and leans to grab a towel when Kylo holds her knees as a signal to stop. Her hand drops and she bites her lip, turns back to see Kylo staring at the patch of hair peeking up behind her closed thighs.

“Tell me how to take care of you.” He shifts his jaw and meets her eyes, on his knees and slipping his hands up her calves to part her open.

Rey worries her lip again as his palms rest inside her thighs. She shakes with another chill that runs through her, his drying skin feeling cold against her. 

“I know you’ll be so good all warmed up for me.” His fingertips twinge when he shifts his grip, his voice shuddering just slightly as he drags two fingers up her entrance to feel her borders tense beneath them. He smudges her clit with his thumb and smiles with the beat of her hitched breath.

Rey rests her head back on the wall, adjusts her rear on the shelf to sit more comfortably while he watches her unfurl beneath his hand. His stares hard at her opening with a lustful yet reverent gaze, his shoulders moving forward with his wrist when he presses his fingers in hard as if trying to rouse her from a solemn state. He bends down, withdrawing his fingers to bring his face close to her sex, and Rey’s lungs feel hot as they swell inside her chest. He exhales heavily to flush her entrance, as if fogging up a mirror, and his cock perks to attention when he watches her clench up in response. He drags & enunciates every syllable to wet his breath, his pouted lips drawing closer as he peers deeply,

“Tell me what to say to make you call me that again.”

Rey’s face freezes when his tongue dips inside her, angling to laze beneath her borders and flit along the skin. She tightens and feels him smirking against her, flattening his tongue to knead stripes onto her clit. A warmth spreads over her forehead, flares down her neck and legs, her pussy sinking heavily between her hips as she dampens beneath his movements. The fresher’s harsh lights scatter spots behind her eyelids as she moans, more goosebumps surfacing over her flesh.

“I… I don’t know,” she says, her voice escaping her lips with a broken creak.

He grips the tops of her thighs and feathers the bridge of his nose against her apex, wetting his tongue with her arousal and smearing it over her nub. Her arms balancing her perch on the shelf grow rubbery, her elbows jutting out as she bounces with a heightened sensitivity. Her skin is cold but her cunt runs hot and she whines audibly when he encourages her in the blank spaces amongst her racing thoughts,

_Tell me what turns you on._

He’s resolute yet subdued, in a genuine pursuit to key open the longings she furiously tries to keep locked away. But his insistence isn’t pressuring, his words instead kindling something that she’s kept close — and he nudges against her reluctance to yield to herself (as well as him) as he prods her further —

_You don’t have to tell me aloud._

She nods quickly and tightens her hands on the shelf, bringing one up to raze her stubby nails through his hair. Her clit swells when he sucks it lightly, for some brief seconds that make her legs clap closed on his ears as it whips a static through her. He reaffirms his hold on her thighs and prys them open again, increasing the pace of his tongue with a renewed intensity.

_You can trust me, Rey. No one else will know._

She gasps when he drives two fingers inside her, wriggling on his hand as he licks up to circle her nub. He pumps them back & forward, filling part of the emptiness that lingers with a softness that relaxes her wound nerves. Her eyes scrunch closed as she recalls finding her release while imagining him narrating her daydreams. The memory flickers through the wavering pins of their bond, just as she intends, and Kylo presses harder with a curl at his tips.

 _You like it when I talk to you, Rey?_ He glances up to see her nod with a sigh. _I like it when you talk to me too._

She pulls his hair just a little harder, rocks her hips just a little faster, and he stretches her open to taste her increasing slick. He comes up to kiss the space below her navel, smearing her wetness over her skin. He crowds three fingers into her, licks down to find & suck her clit again, leaving it quickly when a sting of overstimulation makes her huff against his tongue. He thrusts his fingers roughly, blows cool air over her swollen nub to hear her whine again. She ruts with the rhythm of his face when he brings it back to needle her more, and Rey feels herself building quickly towards her peak.

_You want me to make you come?_

Kylo’s words are breathless even in Rey’s thoughts, her own sharp inhale echoing in the sterile room. He twists the digits inside her as his other hand leaves her knee and a telltale muted clicking sound floats to her ears. His nose nudges her playfully as his mouth shudders from its place, briefly losing his bearings. Rey bites her cheek as she falters towards her end, reigniting Kylo’s attention on her pussy as he settles the pace of the hand rubbing his own length.

_Tell me how much you want it._

She’s surprised by how small and sweet her assent sounds aloud, everything rushing to split her open just a little bit further, “Please…”

Her face scrunches when he cleaves hard with his fingers, depresses her clit with eager roving lips. She finds that same warmth bearing through her hips and it feels tense & flared everywhere except the spaces where his face and her cunt meet. She doesn’t recognize the sound she makes when he winds her up a notch further again, her body feeling heavy and full as she second guesses herself one last time —

 _It’s just us here alone._ He grunts when she squeezes against his fingers. _Trust me, Rey. Just let it go._

And she does. Her lower half bends and something primal takes holds and contracts everything inside her, his scent and hers melding in her nostrils to unravel her down to her core.

“Please…” Her chest heaves. “Please, Daddy…”

He smiles in her folds and leans back, licking his glazed lips and curling his digits against that clutched spot inside her. She stares down at his ravenous expression below her, kneeled down beneath but still looming. Rey’s mouth falls open as she wrings desperately, strangely excited by how much his cock grows at the sight of her falling apart around him.

“Be a good little girl and tell me how much you want it,” he suggests with a half-lidded gaze.

Their eyes meet again and she isn’t sure what he wants to hear so says the first thing that comes to mind. “I… I really want you to make me come, Daddy.”

It seems to work. He offers a lopsided smile, somehow both sweet and threatening all at once. All the air in the room seems to sweat against her skin. 

“You really do?” he asks with an awed sort of tone.

She nods, pushing out her bitten lips. “Yes, I —”

He halts her words by lapping her clit and her knuckles pale harshly as she grips the wall’s shelf. She tries to sit still, tries not to tilt too much, tries not to be overwhelmed by her willingness to grant herself this small moment of relief. Kylo strings her along, folds her secrets into his own, and she keens when he plays into her desires further,

_I’ll take such special care of my little girl, will you be good and take care of me too?_

Rey wiggles and lets her legs open up just a little bit more. She lets herself say the words out loud again, starting to pant with the thrill of acting out her guarded fantasies,

“I’ll — I’ll be so good for you, Daddy —”

His body shudders in reply, as if it’s everything he wanted to hear. _You want to be really good for me, Rey?_

And at this time, at this moment, with him caressing her open like this — she does. “I… want to be really good for you, Daddy…”

He nods again and his mouth makes broken circles, devouring her whole with a vigorous resolve. She sputters and quivers and it spurs him more, emboldened by the wanton noises she makes. He tenses & stretches the fingers buried against her cunt, drilling them purposefully when he dreamily prods her to continue,

_After I get you off, will you let me come inside you? Let Daddy fill up that tight little cunt?_

He huffs and she clenches hard, her head swimming with the heft of her weighted limbs. She does not question why it makes her even wetter, the thought of his cock spilling hot and pushed up against where she ends. The imagined sensation springs her body to clasp even harder.

“I — My —”

He isn’t deterred, his narration becoming more focused as he sees her stutter with anticipation. _You’ll be so hot and soaked from coming on my face, all ready to hold it all in —_

Something in the way he says it makes her surge with a curious need she hasn’t quite felt before, her insides crawling to remind her of a gnawing vacancy that he can heal. She drips and rolls with her sudden need to be soothed in a way she doesn’t immediately understand.

“I — I’ll be so good when you come inside me, Daddy —”

Her hips bounce with a swipe of his nose and she repositions her hands, her heels slipping on the tub as the clicking sound goes faster. Kylo heaves when her moan echoes in the room, her cunt straining as she slides herself against his lips. She sucks in a deep breath and builds faster to her end, closes her eyes to picture him seated hard inside her and holding her in place.

_You really are such a good little girl…_

His fingers withdraw with a slippery noise that falls to the floor. Rey whimpers and he shoves a pair back inside to push against where she’s directed him again. Her face crumbles & she’s almost there and he guides her pliant body forward as he finishes his thought,

_…Are you going to come nice and hard for me now?_

She gasps, “Yes, I’m so close, I’m —”

He flits the tip of his tongue to tap & flick along her puffing clit, the tiny button flexing against slicked flesh. His fingers curl and her thighs start to shake, her eyes scrunching closed as he inches her towards release. She babbles more to keep him going, the phrases sounding strange in her own ears,

“I’m so close, I’m going to come so hard for you, Daddy —”

His voice makes her cunt tighten like a vice. _Tell me how much you want my come inside you, Rey._

Her cheeks burn with how hot his words make her, as if they found a way to burrow and creep up within her to blind everything into a narrow lens. She bounds to her crest and everything surges with a crashing intensity when she cries out at the final edge,

“I want you to — I want you to fill me up with your come, Daddy…”

He splits her hard with his hand, purses her clit between his lips, and throws the weight of his instinct into her once more,

_Fuck — Daddy’s going to fill you up so much, Rey, right after you come real good and hard first —_

And she doesn’t know why that does it, what resets her nerves like a shock of circuits to shatter and sputter when she comes hard with a hollow sound that dwindles in the empty room. She ruts and soaks on his hand as her chest heaves with a pink glow shining her face, her pussy shuddering and rocking with her release as she whimpers again. His fingers drip & slide with her slick and she feels him lick down to wedge his tongue inside to suck and taste it. He flutters and lolls along her walls for a few seconds before he backs away quickly and kneels up to grab her waist.

Rey’s eyes widen, her body still squirming and coming down, and she lets him lift her to press her back against the wall. He stands and grips her ass firmly as she slides up in place, her skin slipping against her perspiration and the steam collected on the tiles. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his pelvis, holding tight when he fumbles around a few seconds. Her breath collapses in her throat with a strangled sound when he pushes inside her, thrusting forward to feel his hips hit inside her thighs. 

He murmurs softly, his lips still glazed and hovering close to her ear. “Will you be a good little girl and keep all my come inside? Tighten up when I pump you full?” He groans when she clenches down around him, his fingers digging marks into her rear as he bites her earlobe. “Make sure none of it drips out?”

She shifts her pelvis with the stretch of his cock widening her body; he ruts hard as if to cleave her in half. Rey shuts her eyes as he hitches inside her, lets herself fall into the sensation of seeming so tiny and primed in his grasp. He fucks up into her with a resolve that she supposes should unsettle her, but his drive to claim her overwhelms that rushing desire to be soothed instead.

“Yes, please, I’ll be such a good little girl for you —”

Shudders punctuate her words and his voice is low but full of meaning when he exhales hard into the slope of her neck,

“Will you hold it all in and make me a daddy, Rey?”

Rey’s eyes peel open and it’s as if everything comes to a total halt around them. She pieces together his implication and sees his features twisted by a primitive impulse to mark her as his. Her fingers tap nervously against his shoulderblades as she rests her head on the wall and breathlessly questions what she heard,

“Will I what —”

He grinds her hard and repeats himself firmly, making sure she doesn’t miss a beat. “Make me a daddy, Rey.”

Her body wilts and crumples, her limbs tangling around his sturdy form like vines, and her face turns crimson as she remembers the contraceptive implant in her arm. She yields to him with a hurried eagerness, tensing up to welcome his cock, and everything inside her wrenches with a yearning she can’t explain,

“Y — Yes —”

He stares into her eyes, pressing just a bit further. “Be a good little girl and say it.”

She relents softly in a higher pitch than she expects, whimpering as she creases her face. “I’ll keep all your come inside me and —”

“And what?” All the lines of his body seems to shake against her, thrusting hard to push the words out from inside her.

“I’ll — I’ll make you a daddy —”

He grunts roughly, his shoulders stiffening as he crashes his weight against her and the wall. Her knees bend as he presses deep to completely fill her and she squeezes with a warmth that pools up against where she ends, his hands quivering on her legs as he pours and floods everything into her. He bites his lip and she tilts up & into him when she contracts to hold it all in. He sighs like floating in a dream, his hair falling over his face as he peers down to where they meet,

“Fuck — Fuck, yes you will —” he vows, and Rey’s eyes flutter closed as she listens to the gentle sounds of his slowing breaths.

{§}

The faceless droid rolls the dinner cart into the room and makes no mention of them taking their meal in bathrobes. Rey’s hair is still half-wet and air-dried, leaving a spot on her back as she shrinks and eats silently. Kylo leaves her to her thoughts and glances up to watch her every few moments, but they make no mention of what transpired between them. She leaves the room when he goes into the fresher and Kylo pauses to rest his hand on her empty seat when he returns. He clears their plates and rolls the cart outside, closing the door slowly with a resonating click.

He shuffles into the bedroom to see her sitting in her robe at the edge of the bed as she watches the scene outside. Thin beams of moonlight cast shadows through the leaves of the closely-huddled trees, flickering over the outline of Rey’s body in the dark quiet room. His footsteps are loud enough to announce his presence but she doesn’t stir and he circles the bed to stand beside her. She remains unmoving when he examines her in profile, eyelids cast towards the floor as her throat moves with a small swallowing sound. He unties his robe and sits next to her. Rey crosses her arm as the mattress sinks with his weight and she fidgets with the hems of her loose clothes. She shrugs her shoulder up to hide away when he leans in to kiss her cheek, and he backs away with a hand resting on the small of her back.

“What’s wrong?” he asks her softly, grazing the thin fabric with his fingertips.

She licks her lips and tilts her head when she turns to speak. “I’m just…” The thought trails off and she tries again. “I just let myself get carried away before. Saying that.”

She sets her hands in her lap, turning them over to stare at her open palms. Kylo scoots closer and covers her hands with one of his, squeezing lightly when he smirks and bends in to speak,

“There’s no reason to be embarrassed, Rey. It’s just us here.”

He kisses the space behind her ear and he feels her back relax. He slides a hand up to her waist with a small tug to tell her to come and Rey hesitates for several seconds before moving over to sit on his lap. He clutches her hand and she brings them up to kiss his skin, her lips fluttering softly as he holds her close. They remain motionless for a moment before he hitches his hips to signal her to stand, shifting his jaw when she glances over her shoulder. He drags her untied robe to fall to the floor, looking up and down to take in the sight of her re-bared form. He shrugs his own robe to fall behind him on the bed and pats his knee to encourage her, huddling softly when he watches her sigh and sink down slowly to sit on his closed thighs.

He rubs his nose through her hair and breathes into the space between her neck & shoulder, smooths his hands over her legs to split them so she sits open atop him. She leans her back against his torso and grinds lazily against his cock, feeling it waking to attention beneath her rear. But there’s a resistance that pulls taut in the filaments of their bond, her own shame budding like a thorn wedged in her ribs when he keeps one hand pressed inside her thigh and brings the other up to knead her breasts. The contact of his skin kindles something that rolls between her legs, briefly picturing his shuddering lines when she vocalized his request despite knowing the implication.

“No one needs to know what we do when we’re all alone, Rey,” he reminds her, repeating himself. “It’s just us here.”

“And the Force,” she blurts out as if it’s a guardian that may be hiding close enough to hear her. That same vibrating settling unfolds in their connection again like it was prompted by her words and she recoils momentarily as it phases through her. He feels warm and safe in a strange way she cannot explain, suddenly aware of how cool the air feels against her opened entrance.

“Suppose so,” he agrees, “but the Force won’t tell anyone what my little girl likes.”

His fingertips creep closer to sweep gently over her borders, dipping along the edges and waiting for her to stop him from going further in. He feathers his nails through her hair and his other hand migrates from her chest to rub his thumb against her implant.

“And it won’t tell anyone what I like either,” he whispers, slipping his fingers down to smudge the hood over her clit. “You were so good before when you told me, you want to know what I like to think about, Rey?”

Rey bites the inside of her reddening cheek, her face flushing as his cock prods excitedly beneath her, already knowing what he will say. She holds her breath as he flicks her nub gently and drops his other arm to cover her stomach with the palm of his hand. His words curl down and fall heavily in the silent room,

“I like to think about you sitting beside me on my throne, your tight little body big and changed from carrying me inside you.” His fingers spread to span her middle. “And everyone can see you’re mine.”

She blinks with a tiny shiver that blooms through her, unsure whether she’s aroused or anxious when her heart beats faster. But something in his tone drowns her deeper, dazes her with the longing beneath her own reveries, and she surprises herself when she realizes she doesn’t want him to stop. He slides his thumb in her cunt and inhales sharply when he dips to feel her starting to slick.

“…I imagine watching you crawl on the bed on your hands & knees all slow and heavy from me, seeing you pant when I fill you from behind and grab your swollen tits.”

The image snaps her back into place and Rey shakes her head, staring wide eyed outside the open window. All the plants & trees growing lush make the night seem even more secluded in their faraway cabin, like their secrets are shared in a place that doesn’t really exist. That empty feeling withers again inside her as she tries to ignore it and stutters aloud in disbelief.

“That’s — That’s strange,” she decides but she’s not sure it’s loud enough to hear.

“Natural animal instinct isn’t strange,” he continues, and Rey swears he sounds just a little bit defensive. “And neither is wanting to be taken care of.”

Her mouth opens wordlessly as she tries to collect her thoughts, not wanting to consider them to herself with this precise a definition. Her blood rushes loud in her ears and pools behind her legs, her eyes squeezing shut as she tries to dismiss what she doesn’t want to admit.

“That’s… not what it is.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. If you don’t want to tell me.” His fingers leave her pussy to dampen her hair with her wetness, the thumb on her stomach drawing small circles on her skin. “Just tell me when to stop.” She presses her lips in a straight line to nod and he exhales hot in her ear. “Do you want me to stop?”

Her insides twist and she rocks above him, gritting her teeth when she realizes she’s slowly dripping on his thighs and doesn’t think to consider whether that’s unusual. The tension flaring and fluttering through their bond swells low in her hips. He rubs the space below her navel and it tightens under his hand, as something unravels to pull hard inside her. The emptiness aches for a second and she gapes & contracts on herself as she lets herself dive back beneath,

“Don’t… Don’t stop,” she whimpers.

“You like being a good little girl for your Daddy?” he murmurs.

And he rests his chin on her shoulder to watch himself press her stomach again, her body looking so small beneath the span of his hand. Her drying hair brushes his cheek when she nods again, adjusting her hips back to feel his cock drag on her ass and his voice wavers with the elation her assent gives him,

“This can be our special little game to play when we’re really and truly alone together, just like this.” He sticks a single finger inside her and groans hard when he can feel how wet she is, shimmying and curling it in. “Trust me, Rey.” He feathers her slick over her peeking clit. “It’s just us. Let it go.”

He prods another finger inside her and peers down to observe how she swallows them as she rocks her hips. She blows her breath out slowly like it hurts to keep it in, listening to the lurid sounds her cunt makes as she leaks around his roving knuckles. He bounces her pelvis and closes his eyes to rub her middle, picturing it rounded under his hand as he guides her to grind hard & heavy on his cock.

Her stifled moan spurs him to move his fingers away, pushing her to scoot and lift as he palms himself below her opening. She grips his knees to hover just slightly, tilting forward to angle for him as he rubs the swollen head of his cock to drum against her wetness. Rey feels herself tighten and whine, her features scrunching as she stares at a patch of moonlight stretched over curling leaves, taking some comfort in that he cannot see the same primal hunger in her face that she hears smother his tone,

“Will you be a good little girl and make me a daddy, Rey?”

Her lips part when he smears beads of pre-come along her entrance, grinning wolfishly when he pokes against her cunt again. He holds himself as he slides the tip in and drags it up & down her slit, his legs tensing as he stops himself from pushing further. He admires the way her boundaries stretch just so as she shakes softly trying to hold still for his cue and this time his words lull deep in her thoughts,

_A special secret for us to share, just for Daddy and his little girl, right?_

She cinches down and hitches back up, a string of wetness staying connected between them. Kylo collects it in his palm to paint over his length and creeps his fingers under & up to press on her greedily waiting clit. She makes tiny mewling noises that flood her cheeks red with shame as the same emptiness pangs within her.

“I… I need it so badly, Daddy,” she admits sheepishly.

“Need what?” he goads as she lowers down to urge him to consume her.

Her middle feels harsh & flat, vacant & cramped, and she tries to open wider as he lets her sit and slowly accommodate his width. She shifts atop him to settle in position, noticing the light twinges of reply against her walls. She yelps when he thrusts up seated fully and deeply inside her, prompting her to heave as she speaks,

“Please… I’ll be such a good girl for you, Daddy…”

He pets her belly again and she expects it to seem strange, but feeling so tiny around him brings her some relief. A longing weaves tauter into their connection with a growing intensity that makes the moonlit bedroom seem like its own distant world, like their bond is all that exists. He fucks into her with a conviction that unravels her defenses as she acknowledges the rush she feels saying aloud something that only played in her head before. Despite that first jolt of concern and confusion in the bath, his eagerness to play along excites her in a way that doesn’t seem shameful when they’re removed from everything alone like this — instead aroused by the way their admissions complement & puzzle together into something so base — and unexpectedly inviting.

 _Please,_ she insists.

“Anything for my special little girl,” he replies with a gravity that penetrates her bones. “I’ll make it all better for you, Rey —”

He grabs her hips to bounce her roughly on his cock, tensing as she grips his knees to balance her movements with his steady rhythm. He leans back to take the image in full view, concentrating on the way her ass ghosts his hips when she consumes him completely. She groans, letting herself fall further into the illusion,

“It feels so good, Daddy —”

She hears him curse and he bites her shoulder, making her wring him hard when he leaves marks with his teeth. Her arms teeter and grow more unsteady, her bottom half wavering as she tries to maintain her pace. The position grows more awkward and he shoves her down to hold her, huffing a large breath when she bobs in place.

“Will you be a good little girl and let me in deeper?”

He pinches one of her nipples and shivers when she squeaks. She already feels sealed tight, her fingernails digging against the caps of his knees. But she turns back and the moonlight dances over her features, shining a bead of sweat that trails down her forehead.

“Fuck me deeper,” she sighs, his teeth grazing her again.

“You’re being so good, Rey, will you ask me nicely again?”

“Please fuck me deeper, Daddy —”

He nods quickly as if he needed any convincing, palming her rear with a squeeze to signal her to get up. She wobbles a bit as she slides off slowly to feel the drag of his cock and he wraps an arm around her waist before she fully stands. He turns to guide her to the bed, her knee slipping as she scrambles onto the edge to crawl towards the center. The mattress dips with his weight when he clambers to kneel behind her, grabbing her hips to stop her in place. She stays on hands & knees and he shines his shaft along her opening with his fingertips trembling on her skin. She turns back to see him loom behind her, face tilted down as he watches his cock press against her to paint her sheen on the tip. Kylo looks up to meet her eyes and for a second she can sense & see the boyish nervousness hiding beneath his directive tone. But quickly his expression narrows with a darkened gaze that Rey matches to the phrase he used before, and that same urge makes her start to rock slowly to meet him.

“Your pussy looks so good and tight from here,” he tells her, dipping in shallowly to see her hands crease the tangled sheets. “All hot and waiting for me to pump all my come inside —”

Her tongue darts over her lips as she shifts her weight on her wrists, tensing up around him to draw him further in. “I’ll keep it all inside for you, Daddy —”

She loses her words when he pushes in hard, rolling his hipbones against her skin. He leans back and rubs her ass with the palms of his hands.

“You really will?” he asks almost wistfully.

She nods and he presses into her roughly again, this time repeating it and making Rey scoot slightly forward. He doesn’t pull away, nor does he pull back, when she moans harshly as he falls into a broken pattern & grips her hips. And Rey’s face crumples as she stares down at the space between her hands on the bed and realizes she has never felt this filled & ripe before.

“I’ll hold all your come so good, Daddy,” she says a little louder than intended as she arches her back and shifts a knee to open a bit more.

She bites her lip and the scene blurs when she squeezes her eyes shut to dismiss everything but the way her movements change where he ends inside her. For a second she can even forget about who he really is, forget about everything except the rush of frantic rightness and fulfillment passing between them. She wonders if he can sense it too, unfurling & blooming in the threads of their bond like something meant to be shared, like something nudging for her to let him sow his darkness in —

“How do I feel inside you?”

She keeps her eyes closed and sinks further. A faint vibration of something falling into place within her creeps up her thighs and trails down her arms, burying her with a drive to ease the longing emptiness yawning & growing inside. The sensation is uneasy and unfamiliar, yet overwhelming enough to set the strangeness out of place — the desire to be nothing but a creature acting out a need as if it’s the only thing that will comfort the ache swelling beneath her — and she revels in the novelty, not thinking to question it instead.

“You spread me so good, Ben —”

He sweeps close to crawl over her, presses his chest against her back with one arm curled around her body to rest his palm on her stomach. He increases his pace as he bottoms out inside her, making it feel fuzzy and yielding in her hips.

“No, be a good little girl for me, Rey,” he breathes raggedly behind her ears.

He cinches the hand up to squeeze her tit hard enough to make her yelp in response. She realizes she’s babbling when she sputters to speak, “It — It feels so full inside me, Daddy —”

Something flutters through the spaces between their skin, spreading like a warming static in their nerves as the room seems to swirl and leave them. His focus tunnels, her eyes ignite with purpose, and everything seems so dreamlike & faraway that she thinks nothing of how the bump beneath one upper arm seems to crack in time with her panting. It hurts when it feels like her entire lower half contracts around him and she inhales sharply with the sting through bared teeth.

“Daddy, please —”

He slides his hand down to span her belly again, fingertips denting the soft skin when she feels his sweat smudge against her back.

“Please, what?”

She isn’t sure how to say it and blurts the first thing that sticks in her mind amongst countless racing thoughts that cannot seem to take root. Her words strain with a pained edge, clenching up her pussy and her jaw,

“Please make it feel better, Daddy —”

 _How can I make it feel better?_ presses softly through her ears. _Tell me —_

Her face stops and eyes widen, not daring to turn back to see his expression.

_With a baby._

Her voice whispers despite not speaking aloud, trembling even in her inner monologue when she translates the hollow longing she feels into actual words instead of metaphor. Her heartbeat thumps hard in her chest with the rush of ashamed admission, but another part of her relaxes when his body seems to curl around her closer. He lightens his hand to feel her stomach coast over his open palm, his response weaving through his labored breaths,

_My little girl wants Daddy to give her a baby?_

Even her head stays frozen in place when she answers and Kylo’s thrusts slow with his sharp inhale as her cunt soaks heavier around his cock.

_I… I want you to put a baby in me, Daddy —_

She gasps with the force of his reaction, bouncing forward when he ruts into her and clasps her close. His fingertips pet her belly and it tightens again beneath his touch, her arms crumpling beneath his weight as her cheek presses to the sheets. It’s harder to stay on her knees and she lets him fall into her as the tug in her chest submerges her further, a wiry tension circuiting to drop through her like a snap waiting to be released.

“Say it again —”

He grasps her middle hard as if winding her into place, repositioning his knees to cage her further in. She squirms with a silent plea,

_I want you to put a baby in me, Daddy —_

He pulls her hair back and bites her shoulder. _You really are such a good little girl for me._

His teeth startle her but she moans nonetheless, the sound falling from her throat even as he crawls back. Rey wilts as he slides out and she rolls onto her back, her hands resting by her ears as her eyes meet his. He brushes his messed hair from his ruddied & startled face, staring her down with a guarded joy as if he still can’t believe this is really happening. She licks her teeth and bends her knees, parting her thighs as he hunches in to bring his lips closer to her ear to hear her,

“Say it for real, Daddy.”

She implores him in a shaking whisper, guided by that same sense of rightness weaving through their bond insisting they share this between them. He blinks a second and breaks their gaze, watching his own hands as he gingerly slides his palms over her shoulders and brings them down to cover her breasts. He rubs them to feel her pebbled nipples perk against his skin, his thumbs feathering her sternum as she clenches up hearing him reply,

“You’re such a good little girl, Rey —”

“You mean it?” And her lips curl with an almost mischievous grin. “Am I being good for you, Daddy?”

“You’re being so good for me —”

“Will you put a baby in me, Daddy?”

A tiny part of her shrieks with mortification hearing the words aloud in her spoken voice. Another timidly suggests changing course despite her building desperation to have him back inside her. And yet she’s exhilarated to be so unburdened of everything kept concealed in quiet moments alone in her room, when she pictured being adored by someone who wouldn’t flinch at her desires. He sits up to watch her cunt as she strains in invitation, skirting his fingers over her entrance to spread her wetness over her clit. Her stomach tenses under his other hand when he rubs circles with his palm. Her thighs spread just a little more as he stretches two fingers inside her; his shoulders shudder when he slides them to hear her readiness. 

“Anything for my little girl…”

In another time, in another place, his smile might have scared her. But right now it’s one of the hottest things she’s ever seen. She starts to roll against his knuckles, almost embarrassed by how damp she is when he asks her,

“…You want Daddy back inside you, Rey?”

She nods quickly, her cheeks red and shining. “Please —”

He drives his fingers in harder. “Are you ready to be a good little girl for me?”

“Yes —”

“Show me —”

And for a brief moment she wonders what someone else would think seeing her push out her belly beneath his hand, what someone would say seeing Kylo’s electrified grin. He gazes up and down her body, rubs over the bump with his palm and groans hard like she’s shocked everything beneath his skin.

 _Fuck — Rey —_ scatters into her ears as he tries to regain his bearings, breathing low when he speaks. “You’re going to grow so good for Daddy and everyone will know you’re my little girl, right Rey?”

“Yes —”

The syllable has not yet left her lips when he sweeps in to bend her back, her legs opened wide with her knees pressed to her chest. He glances down to line himself with her entrance as her feet patter on his shoulders, looks back up to see Rey biting her lip with her pushed out stomach between them. She exhales slowly as she lets her skin settle back flat, blowing away a strand of hair sticking to her forehead as her pulse races loudly in expectation. It’s the only thing she hears as everything in the room comes to a flawless & sharp silence, heightening the warmth blooming in her womb and hardening in her breaths. Her face turns and eyes widen when he enters her abruptly, piercing deep like probing a weapon into its sheath, and she rocks her pelvis back as he holds her down by her thighs.

The angle makes her narrow and works her fast after what feels like a day of waiting for everything to crash into this moment. She sits up slightly and peers between her open legs, watching the way her slick shines his cock as it slides in and out. She clenches up to hear him grunt when his tip keeps pressing up where she ends, prodding that same weaving flow through their bond as his body tenses closer to his peak alongside hers.

His voice drops low, the words drip to sink in her ears, and it’s as if the entire planet seems to come to a screeching halt when he speaks,

“You want me to fuck you full of my come like this?”

“Yes —”

Rey wiggles her hips to smear his head along her cervix and he pushes into her harder, her body inching up on the sheets. She leverages her propped ankles to rock up in turn, both of them careening towards completion as even the Force itself seems to encourage them by humming pleasantly underneath their skin. They keep speaking quickly & breathlessly to spur on the other, in earshot of nothing and no one who can grimace at their words.

“You’re so cute when you ask me nicely, like such a good little girl —”

“Please fuck me full of your come, Daddy —”

“Say it again —”

“I need you to come inside me —”

“Say it again.”

 _You’re such a good little girl_ whispers through her ears with a pang of nervous joy and Rey whimpers heatedly with what she knows he wants to hear,

“P — Put a baby in me, Daddy —”

He ruts into her as if everything might leave him, his expression changing as he falls out of their game and races towards his peak.

“Fuck — Rey — I —”

“Daddy, please —”

“Don’t stop.” Desperation burns through his commanding tone.

She realizes she’s panting again and bites the skin behind her lip, completely relenting to the primitive drive burying her body. And she’s surprised by how both needy & confident she sounds when she continues,

“Please, I need you to fill me up to make a baby for you, Daddy, I want everyone to know I’m your good little girl —”

“You really are Daddy’s perfect little girl, Rey —”

“Just — Just like that, Daddy, I’m so close, I’m —”

Rey’s gasp splinters into a cry of relief when he thrusts just hard enough to finally break her, the strength of her release seeping through her core. She digs her fingernails into his arms as her eyes clasp shut, curving her back and bouncing against him to keep his cock prodding deep. He shakes as if stumbling onto her and into her, like an arrow leaving its string, and she arches & tightens around him as she rushes with her own wetness. He’s hitched up to jab & dig against where she ends as he pours into her with a twisted face, his skipping breaths ragged & raw as he comes inside her and sweat falls from his cheek. She rides it out loudly and wrings him hard, her sounds rambling as a peculiar heat floods through her, dallying in her cunt and up further. His hands grip her legs firmly enough to leave marks, slowing her rocking as if to lock her in place. They linger joined together working into the other until their pulses and elation come down — staring blankly as their chests heave and neither of them move or speak.

Kylo blinks and watches himself as he slips out of her, clenching his jaw when he sees her drip slowly on the bed and lay her feet on the sheets. He traces his finger along her stomach before darting it away and Rey wonders if he can also sense something stirring in their connection as he does. She dismisses it as coincidence and bites the inside of her cheek, disarming him with a sheepish smile that brightens her deeply flushed face. He chuckles with a small smirk and she shifts her hips beneath his gaze, closing her knees as she stays tense to stall his come from leaking out. That same sense of timeless suspension still holds in the quiet room, even the noises outside seemingly hushed as they prolong the moment, and Kylo flops onto the bed beside her with one arm resting over her waist.

“That was —”

“Intense.” Rey finishes the thought with her own, turning her head to watch the window.

She leaves the room to visit the fresher, closing all the lights in the cabin as she passes through to return to their room. She expects to feel some shame or regret or even some amount of disgust, but rather she’s curiously sated — even still a little excited by the strength of whatever they felt — and by the idea of having this secret between them. She pauses at the door’s frame to see Kylo laying motionless in the same position, his arm still beside him as if trying to remember where she was before. Something about it makes her smile softly and she crosses the threshold to shuffle closer and stand by the bed’s edge. She runs her fingers through his hair and he responds by patting the empty space next to him.

“I’m here,” she murmurs as she crawls on and scoots down to rest beside him.

He nods and draws in, rubbing his nose in her hair again before settling to press against her side and smell the sweat on her skin. She exhales slowly, unable to ignore the puzzling feeling that something has changed; it makes the night’s darkness feel fuller in its embrace.

Rey’s heart stings as she remembers that they only have so many hours before late tomorrow morning when they leave as if this time & this place never happened. Her eyes flutter like they may glass over with tears, but they droop wearily despite a tiny rustling persisting in their connection. Kylo’s arm brushes over her stomach as he moves to hold her close and she feels small & safe in his grasp even though she knows she shouldn’t.

“You’re my perfect little girl,” he whispers dreamily and Rey shivers softly, grateful when she falls into a fast and sound sleep.

{§}

The first signs of dawn rouse Kylo from peaceful dreamless sleep. He blinks blearily as the ceiling comes into focus and skips through some initial moments of confusion before remembering where he lays. His limbs are heavy when he shifts his weight and stirs, reaching out to clutch Rey close to forget about the chronometer on the nightstand that will remind him of how little time they have left to stay —

But the space is empty and he rolls over to sweep his arm the other way, a twinge of panic tightening his chest when he cannot feel Rey there either. He sits up quickly and turns to see her sitting on the edge of the bed watching the lightening patch of sky at the top of the window’s frame. His shoulders relax but her silhouette holds still, her back facing him as she rests her feet on the floor. Her unease is palpable not only in their bond but in her posture, even her bed-messed hair tumbling in a way that makes her lines more severe.

Kylo shuffles across the bed to sit beside her, the mattress sinking as he approaches slowly lest she move to leave. Her bare skin glows in a warm matte under the morning’s growing light, her knees closed tightly together as he glances down at her profile to see her lost in thought. His hand inches towards her and Rey shrinks from his touch, scooting along the edge to move away as her eyes narrow and he urges her to speak,

“What is —”

“There’s…” Kylo stops when Rey interrupts him, watching her lips part slowly to form her words. Her voice trembles as she taps her feet. “There’s something wrong.”

She turns to meet his gaze with widened eyes, scrambling blindly for his hand until she grabs it to press his hand on her stomach. She squirms as he grazes his thumb below her navel, her heart racing with a plea that he’ll say it’s anything besides what she knows to be true — His touch kindles a small flicker within her, its barely-formed energy shuddering against his fingertips. He looks down at his hand with a shiver, his expression paling with both consequence and disbelief. Rey’s face falls when she reads his recognition, her body feeling both hollow & full when her cheeks flush and shine.

They both freeze like all the air left the room. Their bond unfurls and spills messily between them, their mixed rush of silent reactions and emotions passing to the other as they try to collect their words. Kylo’s mouth falls open and his eyebrows raise, his hand raising to rub her upper arm.

He sputters aloud skeptically, more to himself than to her. “But that doesn’t make any —”

“I — I didn’t mean right now!” Rey protests, her voice unusually high as she searches for some way to go back and change what’s happened between them. She rubs her thighs together and squints her eyes shut, exhaling slowly as the flutter inside her seems to turn over.

Kylo drops his hand and furrows his brows. “Obviously you weren’t being serious —”

Rey points a finger between them as she persists, “Did the Force realize you weren’t serious?”

His face turns to stone as his attention snaps back to her fiery eyes, her lip shaking as she waits for him to respond. He swallows and shifts his jaw, slowly realizing what it was that they felt charging their connection and binding them to carry out their words. Rey cannot recall another time she’s seen Kylo look so confused and intrigued all at once, letting her question hang between them for several seconds.

When he replies, his voice is low and full of meaning. “I wasn’t saying it seriously.”

“I wasn’t saying it seriously either!” she objects a little too loudly, as if she’s second guessing herself as she says it.

“You certainly didn’t take any issue at the time —”

Rey inhales with a startled tone, huffing as she crosses her arms to turn away. She inches away from Kylo’s hands again as he tries to scoot in nearer. 

“You should have realized something was happening.” She cuts him off sharply, suspicion curling in her tone. “I barely know a thing about the Force and you — you should have felt that —”

“That my words were working?” he offers with a raised eyebrow. “This isn’t —” A couple beats pass as he tries to put it delicately. “This isn’t a context in which I have much… experience.”

Rey tries not to soften her glare even as she observes a certain innocent wonder tempering his expression, as if he truly did not realize he was putting too much intention in his words. She recalls her breathless moans and uninhibited phrases, now overly aware of the static and building she felt only several hours earlier — that she ignored and dismissed as she let it charge her actions instead — and wonders if she broke their game with her own desperate pleas rather than it being sparked by his. An intense guilt creeps to engulf her form, weighing her shoulders to slouch as she frowns and a tear buds to slip down her cheek.

The droplet falls and mazes between her breasts as Kylo bends to wrap his arms around her and crowd her onto his lap. She resists with a shaking head before sighing and yielding to his suggestion, shutting her eyes when she feels his cock twitch underneath her. More tears fall as he curls his chest against her back to hold her close, circling his arms around her ribs and middle as he kisses behind her ear. He holds her as if letting go would sever the bond between them, breathing into the warmth and scent of her skin, already reeling with the thought of bearing the rest of his days on his own. He recalls the devastation in her childish face when his vision of her heart shattering over the desert sands floods his veins with a yearning to show he can offer what she longs to possess.

“I’ll take care of you no matter what,” he promises, her slight form quivering in his grasp. “Our child would want for nothing, will never —”

“You’ll just leave too.”

The sentence is quick and cuts into his chest, prompting him to lean back to stare at her neck quizzically. He replies without any hesitation.

“That will never happen, Rey.”

She shifts her hips on his thighs and rests against his chest, wet lines still streaking her cheeks. He feels her pulse thumping in her ribs, drumming the notes plucking in the humming connection between them, as if the galaxy happily buzzes with approval. The rightness both delights and scares her in an offer of something she thought she could never have, muddying her rational considerations that insist on being revisited later.

“I — I don’t know what to do,” she mutters, her voice still shaking.

“You don’t have to decide right now.”

She bends forward towards his knees and he yanks her back. “But —”

He halts her racing thoughts by pressing his fingers on her belly and gripping her shoulder to bring his lips close to her ears,

“Just… be with me now instead. You’ll be thinking about it your entire flight home…”

His breath heats her neck, raising goosebumps down her limbs and making her fingers wiggle nervously. He keeps his voice quiet, shaking gently as he speaks, imagining holding her ghost in his own bed when she sleeps lightyears away from his side — a sight he has grown too used to and one he knows he will see again.

“…Just be with me, Rey. These last few hours. Alone like this.”

She’s silent when she hunches forward, moving her hair from her back to fall over her collarbone. He rests his hands on his shoulders and moves them down to tap his thumbs along the path of her spine, prompting her to recoil slightly before relaxing into his touch. He runs his fingers back up to dance along the freckles strewn over her sun-kissed skin and it reminds Rey of something she dreamt of so many years ago.

Rey opens her eyes to glance at the chronometer, confirming they have 125 minutes left before they should start washing up to leave. Her timidity sounds strange even to her own ears, feeling oddly askew despite a teetering balance strumming within their connection.

“And what if I —”

“I’m not leaving,” he repeats firmly. “No matter what you decide to do.”

She nods and breathes slowly, clenching her teeth as she cobbles together the implications of what’s been said. Everything should feel wrong and uncomfortable and she’s unnerved by being feeling the opposite, surveying her own emotions to determine if what she feels are really her own desires or encouraged by the Force instead. She squirms to sit across him and he cradles her back & pets her knees when she lets him prop her up to bring his mouth to hers. 

A sense of vitality courses in her lips when she brings her hands to his cheeks to return his kiss, deepening it as she sinks into the same eager longing that prodded her along the night before. She considers the larger circumstances outside the secluded bedroom, but there’s comfort instead of fear — a sense of conviction where there should be doubt. He tastes her tongue as his fingers graze up her calf & creep between her knees, breaking away to remind her,

“Trust me, Rey.” He glances down to her bitten lips. “I’ll always take good care of my little girl.”

He crashes back into her, kissing her hard as something familiar ignites between them. She runs her nails down his arms and grinds onto his lap, sighing softly into his skin as he drags up two fingers to rub over her clit. Her thighs part further as she pulls away to meet his his darkened gaze, prompting him to speak,

“Was Daddy’s little girl just a bit too good for him?”

Her breaths harden as she starts to unravel slowly beneath his touch, licking her teeth when his eyes dart down her body, his nerves tensing with an excited plea. They remain ensconced in this little world built together in the borders of the inn with just enough time to share their secret between them, before leaving to plunge back to the reality of a consequential decision waiting to be scored.

She doesn’t know if she trusts him, but decides that she can for now and just … be here with him. For this next little bit.

“I kept all your come inside me just like you asked —”

He bounces her slowly and she pushes out her stomach beneath his gaze, resting her own hand on the bump she creates.

“How could I ever leave my perfect little girl…,” he whispers.

Her hips rock slowly against his fingers and she looks down to watch him enter as his movements echo with a tiny slick sound. She closes her eyes and moans softly with a heaviness that shudders in her bones,

“I want to be really good for you, Daddy…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback adds ten years to my life. Big thank you to my betas, who didn't stop me from writing this xoxo ;) Come say hi on [Twitter](http:/www.twitter.com/theselittlefics) and [Tumblr](http://littlethingsfic.tumblr.com). Check out my completed long read: [The Black Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400549/chapters/33255489) (a spooky, sexy, and dark canonverse story)


End file.
